


one floor away

by kissoohae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoohae/pseuds/kissoohae
Summary: jongin's peace and dull life is ruined when a younger student moves in right above his apartment unit, blasting beyonce and holiday songs
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	1. moving in

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously don't know where this is going but i might write drabbles/oneshot sequels that doesn't follow any plot. just a series of random events including them living together, one floor away

Jongin doesn’t have holidays, not in a sense that he has work-no, he doesn’t because he’s still studying- but he just doesn’t enjoy them. Each of them feels like an ordinary day. He doesn’t get why people are so hyped to celebrate them and as a college student away from home, he saved himself the trouble of being obliged to join them. He hates gatherings, much more reuniting with relatives he doesn’t care about.

There’s no exception for the 20-year-old. The only time he comes home is the week between the last day of school and before the summer classes start. Not even summer is a thing for him.

He doesn’t date either. He doesn’t see the point when the idea of living with someone else barely crosses his mind.

Isolation is his thing. He likes being alone in a quiet space, enjoying his hobbies, meals, coffee and tea.

Jongin has this dull aura around him, preventing people from making conversations with him.

Until this semester, someone moves in above his unit and that someone is everything but like him. They met once, the day after the guy settled in, knocking on everyone’s doors before dinner to give cookies. Weird. Aren’t the old residents supposed to be the ones welcoming the newcomers with these kinds of food?

Oh, Jongin doesn’t like sweets.

As far as he can remember, the guy’s a year younger than him. He’s festive, in contrast to the 20-year-old. No conversation was made, only a monologue he cut off by closing the door. True, that was rude and maybe this, right now, is his karma.

Kyung-whatever that guy’s name, is blasting his music at 2am. No, not in the living room and because the guy lives right above him, the rooms are located exactly the same. Beyonce is having a concert right above his bedroom this hour.

He tries to call the landlord to complain but he couldn’t reach out to him. Of course, who could still be awake right now except for him and that insensitive guy he’s truly unfortunate to live under for the rest of the school year?

When he couldn’t take it anymore, just grabbing his robe and wearing it on the way to the door, he heads upstairs. No other residents seem to care at the noise and he realizes that they’re both located at the far-end of the building and the floor he’s living on is the 4th floor of the 5-story apartment building.

He knocks. Hard. He’s typically banging the door in distress but no one comes to his rescue. He can hear the dull beat of the music to realize it must be so loud that it can be heard through thick walls. No one could possibly hear him from the inside unless he breaks down the heavy wooden door.

_ Fuck. _

He gives up as fast as he arrived, not wasting more time outside his safe space. He returns to his bed a failure but he swears he will hunt that guy down first thing in the morning. Good enough, the music stopped after 20 minutes and he falls asleep right away.

He wakes up early, alright. He wakes up to loud banging from his bedroom ceiling. What on earth could that guy be doing at 6am? He doesn’t have to wake up until 8 since his first class starts at 10.

For god’s sake, he barely had sleep. He isn’t used to this and someone’s going to pay.

He rushes out his unit and like hours earlier, he’s banging on the same door. This time the door opens up to him. Before he can even see the person behind it, he’s already throwing daggers with his eyes.

“Good morning!” Kyung-whatever has the audacity to greet him cheerfully. “What brings you here so early? Perhaps, you want some of my cookies?”

Instead of answering, he keeps glaring with fists clenched.

“I’ll get them for you-”

“You were so loud last night and now what were you just doing, banging on the floor?” He finally snaps.

“Oh,” the shorter guy glances down on the baseball on his hand, which the guy quickly hides behind him and gives him a sheepish smile. “I didn’t know you can talk.”

“Piss me off one more time, I’m telling the landlord to kick you out!” Without anything more to say, and to avoid more social exposure, he grabs the guy’s arms that has the ball and snatches it away before bringing it down with him to his own apartment.

He can hear the younger calling out to him, asking for the ball. No way he’s giving it back.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


And he’s giving it back.

Came home from school just around dinner, he slumped down his couch after dropping his books and bags on the solo couch. He found the baseball next to him, to toss it away but before he can, he spots something written on it.

It’s quite faded and written with a pen, a personal message dedicated to Kyungsoo.

_ Kyungsoo. That’s his name. _

It’s from  _ Dad.  _ It said, ‘even when I’m not here anymore, just keep going for me and your mom’.

He screwed up. There’s sentimental value on this object and he took it away. In his defense, he had no idea. That’s why the younger was calling out to him earlier.

Now he decides he’s giving it back. Just as he opens the door, he’s met with the shorter with a fist up on the air, ready to knock and a paper bag on the other hand. They’re both taken by surprise but he doesn’t show it and Kyungsoo is fast to recover, all smiles as usual.

“Hi, uh, I’m sorry for the trouble I caused. I made you dinner to make up for it and can I have my ball back, please?”

He must have taken a long time to respond, the shorter stepping away with a visible worried look on his face despite the huge grin.

“Please?”

He snaps back to his senses, the salivating smell of dinner now invading his nostrils and damn, he’s hungry. When was the last time he had home-cooked meal? Remembering that he had the ball in his hand all this while, he quietly stretches his arm, feeling a little guilt for taking it away.

Things would have been resolved peacefully with a talk but he wasn’t in the mood. It’s partly his fault too.

The younger jumps on his heel at the sight, grabbing the ball away and replacing it with the string handle of the paper bag. “Thank you! Enjoy your dinner! Don’t worry, I didn’t poison that.” Kyungsoo leaves in a brighter mood, skipping his way to the end of the hallway.

But way to go to ruin his appetite. How would he know for sure that Kyungsoo isn’t a vengeful spirit behind that bright facade?

  
  
  


\--

Jongin realizes that there’s now even more items for him to return. He thought it was the last interaction but it seems like it’s done on purpose.

He doesn’t keep stuff in his apartment that doesn’t belong to him. But he can just leave these tupperwares outside the door though.  _ That’s it. _

It was undeniably a great meal. May or may not be because he was just starving or Kyungsoo is a great cook. Either way, if he dies of poison, one person is to blame. He’ll hunt him to death now that Halloween is just a few days away.

Another useless holiday to spend inside his apartment in peace.

Or not.

Kyungsoo is blasting Christmas songs and it’s not even November yet.

  
  
  
  
  


He’s moving out.


	2. halloween

Horror comes in many ways. Everyone has their fair share of horrible things they experienced and in Jongin’s case, it’s always the same thing. It’s opening his empty fridge.

He isn’t a fan of cooking and he prefers canned or microwave food as long as he has his coffee but he knows very well a cup of coffee isn’t a meal. What’s worse about the situation isn’t just about going outside to shop but the fact that the spirit of Halloween is haunting him. He doesn’t enjoy the sight of cheap props around not because he’s scared. It annoys him.

Knowing that the groceries stores are packed, he resorts to convenience store. The lines are shorter though the prices are higher. It’s just a few stuff he’s going to buy that will last him a few days and to hell with online shopping. He doesn’t trust people picking his food and dropping them outside his door on the floor.

The second he steps inside the store, he’s met with his all-so-jolly upstairs neighbor hoarding chocolates and candies from the shelves to his basket, grinning at him. “Look who’s here! It’s not too late to buy last-minute treats for the kids!”

He merely acknowledges the shorter with a shake of his head before picking a basket on the side, heading towards the refrigerator for his own survival kit. Right there and then, Kyungsoo starts following him around the small venue, making it uncomfortable to walk through the narrow spaces between the shelves. He ignores every little comment the shorter gives in everything he picks out from the shelves.

“Did you prepare a costume? I think you’ll look great as Slender Man! I mean, you’re tall and if you’re shy, you can just cover your face with a white cloth-.”

Once he reaches the counter, he turns back with a sigh, matching with a roll of his eyes. “What do you want from me?”

“I’m trying to converse with you.” Kyungsoo answered so casually, probably not taking the hint. “Why are you always grumpy anyway? Really in the mood for Halloween?”

Instead of giving an answer, he turns his back and proceeds to pay.

“You didn’t buy any candy though,” the shorter says behind him. “Here!” He sees a pack of candies tossed right into his basket, the cashier not wasting any more time to scan the barcode.

“Wait-.”

“That would be 35,000 won,” the cashier announces, expectantly looking at him after putting the last item he didn’t want to buy in his plastic bag.

If he was to argue about it, he’ll need to stay longer than he needs to and his neighbor is trying to start another conversation. He hands the bills and quietly hoping to get his change fast.

Successfully escaping the situation, Jongin finally relaxes in the comfort of his own space. He really hates outside. It's bearable until someone talks to him.

A Doh Kyungsoo has recently made it even worse for him, the guy popping almost everywhere. There isn't a time that Kyungsoo didn't approach him when they cross paths.

He hasn't really seen the guy talk to anyone else besides him but that's not his business anymore. He keeps his nose where it belongs so he couldn't judge.

And the plan to move? He can't. His parents already paid for the whole school year and he isn't one to waste money unless it's threatening his safety and comfort like that pack of candy he paid for just to get away.

Talking to the landlord was useless. He found out that the person he's complaining about is the man's nephew. It instantly backfired. Mariah Carey and Wham! had been on repeat for a few nights now. He swears he hates those songs now.

  
  


\--

  
  


Lights off, Netflix and chill. A good way to spend the 31st of October night until a knock comes.

Jongin ignores, loathing the kids and parents who clearly don't read the sign he posted outside his door that says no one's home. The knocking continues, persistent as if the person knows he's there.

Kids, he sighs, walking up to the door and grabbing the pack of candies from the kitchen counter on the way. He can surely shoo them away with these cheap treats. It finally comes in handy.

He opens the door to four neighboring kids accompanied by no other than his annoying upstairs neighbor.

"And here, kids, is the scariest man alive in this lifetime," Kyungsoo, wearing a grim reaper costume, is presenting him with a point of his scythe. "What do we say?" 

The kids in chorus, "Trick or treat?!"

He tosses the whole pack towards the eldest of the  _ kids  _ who scrambles to catch it. "Aren't you too old for this shit?"

"Aren't you too young to be a grumpy old man? No wonder you don't have friends."

The kids are whispering among themselves, giggling at the last word he said.  _ Immature.  _

"Go away."

His annoying neighbor straightens up and leads the kids away, "Says the scary grumpy old man. Let's go to the brighter future ahead of us, kids! Away from that dark side he is in."

If he only he can move out, he will. Well, he can but he won't. It would be a waste of money because the policy strictly says no refunds.

  
  


\--

  
  
  


Good thing it was the only disturbance the whole night. He meant, four hours. He's done binge watching his series and is about to take a shower before bed when another series of knocking ruins his night the last minute.

There can only be one person and he isn't wrong.

"What the fuck do you want? Go back to hell where you belong. Halloween's over!"

The shorter cocks his head to the side, checking what's behind him though it's dark inside his unit. "Didn't look like you were sleeping. Let's go!"

Without any warning, Kyungsoo grabs his wrist, dropping his scythe prop on the hallway and leads him away.

"Wait!"

The shorter continues to drag him up the stairs, not even considering if he closed his door nor if he wants to come along. They reach the unit above his, welcomed by a small party of guys their age in costumes.

"Hey, guys! This is Jongin! He's shy. Don't scare him. Be cautious when you approach. He might bite."

He stands there, frozen. It's everything but comfortable with all eyes on him. He sets his on Kyungsoo who stares back at him. "Rather than stressing out you can't sleep because of the noise, you should just join us. Make friends."

_ He has a point but this is useless. _

He doesn't need friends.

"Also," the shorter leads him to a vacant solo couch, "he's a man of very few words."

He can't find himself leaving when everyone seemed nice anyway and he can totally relate with all the school talk though he doesn't say a thing. Eventually he relaxes since no one's really paying attention to him and he's somehow enjoying the stories the other guys are telling.

In addition to his comfort, maybe it's because Kyungsoo remained next to him, offering him drinks and snacks, and just being a good host.

Sometimes he's asked a few things and he'll merely respond with a nod or shrug.

_ This isn't so bad. _

He learned a few things about his upstairs neighbor. Kyungsoo is taking up a business major and he has even more annoying friends in his opinion. They're all chatty and undeniably filled with humor.

There's one named Baekhyun who's ten times more energetic than his neighbor. He seriously can't keep up with them. Listening and just sitting there drains his energy like these guys are feeding on his remaining energy to socialize.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo notices his discomfort and asks if he wants to leave. He doesn't hesitate to nod. For goodness' sake, it's barely an hour and he has enough of it.

"Okay, I'll take you back to your place!" What Kyungsoo says is what Kyungsoo does without second thoughts. The shorter makes an announcement of him leaving and despite the disagreeing party, Kyungsoo leads him out the door the same way he was dragged up.

As soon as they get to his unit, the shorter bids goodbye, picking up the prop he left earlier.

"Wait," he calls out and Kyungsoo chuckles for an unknown reason. "What's funny?"

"I'm just starting to think that's your favorite word."

It's not funny in his opinion but Kyungsoo is a different breed. He shakes his head. "I kinda liked hanging out with your friends. It was fun."

The shorter swoons, hugging his scythe. "Even if you barely said anything, that's so cute coming from you!"

"Shut up."

"Geez," Kyungsoo scoffs. "A  _ Thanks _ would be appreciated."

"Fine. Thanks."

"Half-assed." The shorter leaves in quick steps, disbelieving his sincerity.

Is it his fault he's like that? He's not expressive of his intentions and feelings but he means almost everything he says.

  
  


\--

At last, time to rest. That unexpected social event was exhausting. After a long, relaxing bath, he's in the comfort of his bed.

It's all peaceful and quiet.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Until he hears Ariana Grande asking Santa if he's there, asking him not to make her fall in love again if he, whoever that is, won't be here next year.

Maybe he should hang an old sock by his window and hope for Santa to drop by and give him a pair of ear plugs.


End file.
